diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ned
Ned is the Blacksmith imp. He offers upgrades for most non-upgraded items. His icon on the map is an anvil, and sometimes his upgrades are available as a level-up reward or sold in Yolanda's shop. Quotes First Encounter *Heyyy! Come in, come in! I don't think we've met? I'm Ned! I'm in charge of equipment around here. Main Game *Mate! Come on in! Want a carrot? The Gardener just dropped by and gave me a few - delicious! *Hey! Mate! Come on in! You picked a great time to come by, the Vacuum was just around for tea so it's super clean in here at the mo. *Come in! Take a seat! Picked up some great wiring from Robobot this morning, I reckon I've got some pretty decent upgrades to offer. *Heyyy, come in! Tell me: what do you want in an upgrade? More compact machinery? More power? More flexibility? *Hey! Come in! I love your outfit, you look really intentional. Have you met Rose yet? So dapper, I reckon you'd really get on. *C'mon in! Hey you know the Space Marine? Think he'd like a telescope for his Dungiversary, or would it make him sad that he's not in space? *I just TOLD you - oh it's you! Sorry, thought it was Sticky Hands again. Ah he's a good kid but the shoplifting gets pretty intense! *Oh it's you, great. I thought it might be Marsho - great friend, really great, but that fire and these chemicals are a tricky mix... *Ah come in! Be careful about where you're walking, just had Slime round for brunch and I haven't had a chance to mop up yet... *Oh you're back! Amazing! I've got some great upgrades for you, just great, got some amazing ideas from the Magician. *Come in! Come in! So good to see you! You just missed Cornelius! Ah, love that guy, such a joker. *Hiya! Hey, want to buy some cookies? Madison left 'em here - you know Madison, right? Great kid, great kid. *Welcome back! It's so great to see how hard you're fighting! Lemme see what I've got in the back, I must be able to help... *Mate! You're back! You just missed some amazing karaoke, you would not BELIEVE how great the Banshee is once she gets going. *Oh it's you, come in! Do you think I could bosh up a sunlight lamp for Dryad? She's been a bit down lately. *Hey, come in! Stick around if you like, Baby Squid's coming round - she'd love to see you, she's always saying you're great to fight. *Ah you're still at it! Good on ya, I thought you'da quit by now! Lemme have a stickybeak at your equipment and I'll see what I can do. *Mate! Come in! I was getting some armour together for the Cactus. Go easy next time you two fight, would you? It's hard to be a plant! *Come in! Sorry I'm always yelling that out, it's just in case you're the Vampire, poor kid can't come in unless he's invited. *Cnmonnim! I mean, come in! Sorry, just snacking on some berries from the Gardener. What're you after? *Mate, come in! Gimme a sec, I'm just polishing the Rat King's crown... he's so humble for a king, isn't he? *Hey, take a seat mate. Don't take it into the Dungeons though, wouldn't do you much good there, haha! *Hey, it's you! Come in! Let's get upgradin'. *Hey there! Just trying to buff up the Frog's sword, be with you any minute... *Hey there, mate! What can I do for you? A polish? An upgrade? *Come on in, come on in! Take a seat, it's upgrade time! *Come on in! Let's see what you've got, and what I can do with it... *Hey there! Get your kit out, I reckon I can do something pretty good today... Main Game: If the Character is Transformed Into a Bear *Oh hey, Alchemist! Wait, no - it's you, huh! Good on ya! Now let's see what I can do for those claws... Back Stage Level *Taking on Lady Luck? All of you? Together? Huh! Here, take this, it might help. Can't say I blame you minions for joining in. Working conditions have been going downhill lately. Why not shake things up a bit?